pokemonerfindungfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Abenteuer von Willow und Melody
Die Abenteuer von Willow & Melody (Eng. The Adventures of Willow & Melody) ist eine Geschichte, welche sich mit den beiden "besten" Freundinnen von April Jackson befast. Sie spielt 1 Jahr vor dem Start von Aprils Reise. Prolog Willow und Melody standen am Flughafen von Alabastia und umarmten ihre Freundin April, welche schon morgen in der sonnigen und ruhigen Alola-Region leben würde. „Pass auf dich auf“, meinte Willow und drückte April noch mal fest. „Ruf uns an, wenn du da bist und erzähl uns von den Pokémon. Auch den Arenen und allem“, kam es von Melody. „Mach ich versprochen. Ich melde mich. Ich bin schon auf die Trainerschule gespannt und wie sie so ist.“ Die Mädchen redeten noch eine ganze weile, ehe sie sich entgültig trennten. April lief zum Checki-in Schalter und Ihrer Mutter, welche auf den Aufruf für den Flug nach Hauholi City. Sie winkten noch eine ganze Weile, als der Flieger schon lang verschwunden war. „Was machen wir nun?“, fragte Willow. „Wie wäre es mit nach Hause und etwas spielen?“, wollte diese wissen. „Ja. Wie wohl morgen die Schule wird?“, fragte Willow. „Bestimmt langweilig“, meinte Melody dann verließen sie den Flughafen und machten sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hause. Melody nach Vertania City und Willow nach Orania City. Kapitel 1 Sechs Jahre waren seit dem Tag des Abschieds vergangen und sowohl Willow als auch Melody hatten den Kontakt zu April abgebrochen, wobei eher Melody, Willow dazu gedrängt hatte. Seit dem gab es auch immer mehr Streit zwischen den beiden und sie redeten in seit dem nur noch das nötigste mit einander. Dem entsprechend begrüßten sie sich nur knapp, als sie beide das Labor von Prof. Gary Eich betraten. Dieser begrüßte die beiden Trainerinnen. „Ich freue mich Euch zu sehen. Ich habe mich dazu entschieden Euch keine klassischen Starter zu geben. Da auf dem Tisch liegen sie. Von den Wesen her passen sie perfekt zu euch.“ Beide nickten und gingen dann zu dem Tisch auf dem die Bälle lagen, welche Namensschilder hatten damit sie wussten welches sie nehmen sollten. MElody griff nach ihrem Ball und betätigte ihn. Aus dem Strahl formte sich ein Pokémon und Melody konnte es nicht fasen. Es war ein Evoli. Perfekt für eine Trainerin wie sieh. „Los zeig mal deins Willow. Es ist bestimmt auch super cool", kam es von ihr und die braunhaarige betätigte den Knopf ihres Balles. Das Pokémon von Willow war groß und als es erschien hörte sie nur noch ein „Onix.“ Willow starrte ihren Starter an und dann hörte sie gelächter. Sie wendete sich zu Melody um, welche sich die Seite hielt und lachte. „Was ist denn bitte so lustig?“, fragte Willow leicht angesäuert. „Dein Starter! Das ist ein Pokémon für einen Trainer der in Mamoria City oder Metarost City Arenaleiter werden will“, sprach diese. „Dafür habe ich in jeder Feuer-Arena einen Vorteil und in einer Flug Arena“, konterte Willow verärgert über diesen Hohn den Melody Ihrem Starter entgegen brachte. „Onix was hälst du von dem Namen Nyx?“, fragte sie und bekam nur ein tiefes grollen. „Wenn du meinst. Ich hätte es ja Kiesel genannt“, entgegnete Melody und verkündete ihr Evoli würde von nun an den Namen Precious tragen. Dann bekamen beide je fünf Tränke, fünf Pokébälle und einen Pokedex ehe sie das Labor verließen. Kapitel 2 Die beiden Freundinnen liefenen in Richtung Vertania City und unterhielten sich darüber welche sie wohl fangen würden. Doch die Pokémon auf der Route 1 nutzten sie nur für Trainingskämpfe gegen wilde Pokémon, bis sie Vertania City erreichten. Melody ging direkt nach Hause und Willow zum Pokémon Center. Danach machte sie einen abstecher zur Route 22 wo sie etwas trainieren wollte. Vielleicht traf sie hier ein paar Pokémon fangen können? Sie hoffte es. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da scheuchte sie ein Pokémon auf und es erschien ein Habitak das sich aufgeregt schimpfend in die Luft erhob und sie mit Wut funkelnden Augen ansah die silbern leuchteten. Willow schluckte dann jagte das Habitak auf sie zu. Starr vor schreck fürchtete sie von dem scharfen Schnabel verletzt zu werden als sie ein helles Licht sah das sich vor ihr materialisierte. Ein lautes Brüllen und sie hörte das panische Rufen des Habitak als Nyx ihr starter dieses mit Klammergriff hielt. Willow atmete erleichtert aus und sank zu Boden. Woher ihr Starter das wusste, konnte sie nicht sagen aber sie war erleichtert. Auch wenn Nyx noch keine Gesteins-Attacke beherrschte, Schnabel würde kaum Schaden anrichten. „Sehr gut Nyx jetzt den Tackle!“, rief Willow die sich von der Aufregung erholt hatte. Onyx ließ das Habitak los und bewegte sich für ein so großes und schweres Pokémon unheimlich schnell auf Habitak zu und rammte es mit einem Tackle, welcher das Habitak zurück schleuderte, ehe es sich in der Luft abfing, und geschwächt wirkte. Warum wusste sie nicht doch Willow zückte einen leeren Ball um das Habitak zufangen. Doch noch bevor sie werfen konnte, flog ein Ball und fing das Habitak ein. Willow drehte sich um und erblickte Melody, welche gekonnt lässig zu dem so eben erloschenen Ball lief und ihn aufhob. „Danke. Ich wollte schon immer ein Habitak“, sprach sie. „Ich hab es bekämpft es gehört mir!“, rief Willow. „Es gehört mir. Es war mein Ball. Außerdem wenn du zu langsam bist“, brach sie den Satz vorzeitig ab. „Kannst ja ein neues Habitak fangen. Ich jedenfalls werde Arrow sehr gut trainieren“, damit ging sie weg um nach weiteren Pokémon zu suchen während Onyx dunkel und verärgert grollte. Wer's glaubt, dachte Willow und sah zu ihrem Onyx das sie sanft an einem seiner Segmente streichelte und das darauf seinen Kopf mit einem leisen und sanften grollen senkte und seine Trainerin sacht anstupste. „Das hast du gut gemacht“, murmelte Willow und streichelte den Kopf, dann holte sie es zurück und wollte eigentlich schon weg als sie einen Schatten sah und ein Pokémon an ihr vorbei rannte. Etwas irritiert sah sie es an, bis es stoppte. Es war ein Dodu und es suchte etwas. Willow zögerte einen Augenblick dann griff sie nach dem Ball von ihrem Starter und warf ihn. „Los Nyx! Du bist dran!“, rief sie und ihr Starter erschien. „Nimm den Tackle!“, und mit lautem Brüllen jagte das Onyx auf das Dodu zu. Dieses aber wich mit schnellen Richtungswechseln dem Tackle aus und traf Onyx mit dem Schnabel. „Klammergriff! Schnell“, rief Willow und Onyx schlang seinen langen Körper um das Dodu welches mit einem weiteren Ruclzuckhieb ausweichen wollte. Aber es nicht konnte. Laut heulte es auf ehe es einen Schnabel einsetzte, welcher Onxy aber nicht wirklich interessierte das los ließ um einen erneuten Tackle zu landen. Das Dodu schüttelte sich und rannte los aber Onyx nutzte erst Härtner, dann den Tackle und das Dodu wirkte mehr als erschöpft. Diesmal zögerte WIllow nicht so lange und fing es direkt. Es dauerte etwas doch dann erschlosch der Ball und bestätigte den Fang. Willow streichelte ihren Starter und holte ihn zurück um die beiden zu heilen. Melody traf sie natürlich nicht an, vermutlich war sie schon zu Hause um sich dort aus zu ruhen. Willow bekam ein Zimmer und ging danach erst mal zum Supermarkt von Vertania City um sich noch ein paar Tränke zu holen. Wer wusste schon was alles passieren konnte. Tatsächlich kam Melody dann doch aus der Arena von ihrem Vater und wirkte unzufrieden. „Ich glaub es nicht. Jetzt muss ich allen Ernstes erst die sieben anderen Odrden sammeln um gegen Vater antreten zu dürfen“, murrte sie. „Was ist daran schlimm?“, wollte sie wissen. „Was glaubst du wie die anderen schaun würden, wenn ich den Erdorden als erstes habe und dann die anderen?“ „Ich finde es auf die Art besser unsere Pokémon sind doch noch nicht so stark“, erklärte sie mit besorgter Stimme die Melody nicht zu hören schien. Kapitel 3 Sie betraten die Route 2 und Melody ließ Ihr Evoli Precious aus seinem Ball. Willow hingegen tat dies nicht. Ihr Onxi war zu groß. Aber ihr Dodu nicht und so holte sie das Duo-Vogelpokémon hervor. „Ernsthaft ein Dodu? Warum kein Habitak? Da gab es doch genug“, meinte Melody. „Nachdem du mir das Habitak weggefangen hast, ist keins mehr aufgetaucht“, fauchte Willow leicht verärgert. „Selber schuld. Wenn du zu langsam bist“, war alles was noch von Melody kam und sie schritt vorran Willo und Duo stehen lassend. Willow murmelte etwas unverständliches und begann sich umzusehen. Vielleicht fand sie ja hier noch das ein oder andere Pokémon? Aber keines zeigte sich auch nur im entferntesten. Melody war das nur Recht. Willow weniger. Wie wollten sie denn Trainieren? Die erste Arena lag hinter dem Vertania Wald und dem näherten sie sich gerade. Dann sahen sie zu dem Waldrand an dem sie standen und schritten hinein. Kühle Luft umfing sie, es roch nach Gras und Blättern und hier und da huschte ein Pokémon vorbei oder raschelte in den Büschen. Willow sah zu ihrem Dodu und dieses drückte sich an sie. Melody lief ohne auch nur auf Willow zu achten durch den Wald während diese sich umsah nach Pokémon und Trainern zum trainieren. Willow wirkte verunsichert und sah sich etwas genauer um. Kurz dachte sie an April und wie es dieser wohl ging. Dumpf konnte sie die Stimme von Melody hören, welche ein paar Befehle gab. "Arrow Schnabel!", vernahm Willow und sie knurrte kaum merklich. Pfeil hatte sie also das Habitak genannt, das eigentlich ihr hätte gehören sollen. Eine Berührung an ihren Beinen holte sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück. Es war Duo ihr Dodu. Seine beiden Köpfe sahen sie abwartend an. „Hast recht. Ärgern bringt nichts“, murmelte sie und lief los in Richtung Melody um zu sehen wie sie kämpfte. Es war ziemlich aggressiv wie sie kämpfte und Arrow das Habitak musste ein ums andere mal gegen ein Pikachu den Schnabel einsetzen. Das schließlich erst mit der Donnerwelle und dann einem Tackle konterte und das Habitak besiegte. Kommentarlos holte Melody ihr Pokémon zurück und schickte ihr Evoli Precious in den Kampf. Das Evoli schaffte es dann doch das Pikachu, wenn auch nur knapp zu besiegen und bekam auch ein Lob aber keinerlei Versorgung wie ein Trank oder so. Meldoy lief einfach weiter und Willow selber näherte sich dem Trainer. Dieser sah zu der Trainerin als er sie bemerkte und forderte sie direkt heraus. Willow zog eine Augenbraue hoch, da sein Pokémon doch schon geschwächt wäre. Aber der Trainer behauptete er würde es schaffen. Dann schickte er ein Kokuna in den Kampf und Willow schickte ihr Dodu in den Kampf. „Duo nimm den Schnabel“, rief sie und der Trainer sah sie an. „Kokuna nimm den Härtner!“ „Nochmal den Schnabel Duo!“, erklang es von Willow aber der Härtner zeigte Wirklung. Der Schnabel richtete nicht so viel Schaden an wie er eigentlich hätte anrichten müssen. „Heuler!“, rief Willow und das Duovogel-Pokémon öffnete beide Schnäbel, um zu heulen und damit die Verteidigung von Kokuna zu senken. Doch schon bald zeigte sich dass Dodu an den Rand seiner Kräfte kam, da es schwer atmete und sich kaum noch auf den Füßen halten konnte. Kurz darauf wickelte sich ein Faden um den Schnabel von Duos linken Kopf und hinderte es daran den Heuler mit beiden Schnäbeln einzusetzen. Kategorie:By Kojotenpfote Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Aprils Reise Kategorie:Wilde Rose Stolz und Frei Kategorie:Geschichten by Kojotenpfote